


Eddie, do you ship us?

by RelienaRed



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breeding, Choking, Egg Laying, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Going to Hell, Other, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 11:06:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17938550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RelienaRed/pseuds/RelienaRed
Summary: This was supposed to be fluff but 1am hit and shit got weird.In which Venom finds fanfics about themselves and gets inspired.First chapter is fluff.Second chapter is smut.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a ao3 group prompt where you take a fandom term (i picked shipping) and have characters in the fandom discuss said term. How this ended in porn, I do not know.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This be the fluff!

It was Sunday. 3pm. The sunlight on Eddie's bed was warm. Like a lazy cat, Eddie was curled in a ball, asleep. He couldn't help it. It was perfect napping weather.

It  _ was _ until Venom woke him up.

Now, Venom had woken Eddie up with questions before. Things like “What's a Led Zeppelin?” and “When is the next season of ‘Firefly’ coming out?”.

Venom was not happy about the answer to  _ that _ question.

Today, however, Eddie was startled awake by Venom’s booming voice saying:

**They think we reproduce with eggs Eddie!**

“What the fuck are you talking about, V?” Eddie asked in a grumpy voice.  His laptop was shoved into his face and he blinked against the artificial light.

**They think we reproduce with eggs!**

Eddie wasn't even sure what he was looking at. The page was full of fanart of the newly named San Francisco Denom. Ranging from crude drawings to adult topics that made even Eddie blush. A few of the post were walls of text. Much like that drawing they included a range of topics. From what people thought the SanFran DemonMan did on his off time to, yes, as Venom said, questions on how the “Demon”, well, made  _ more _ .

Detailed stories about what people thought Venom was like in bed. Two common topics being that Venom had “heats” like a dog and the other being that they laid eggs. Laid eggs  _ inside _ their sexual partner of choice.

Eddie wasn't sure if he was embarrassed, impressed or a bit jealous that people were looking at  _ his _ Venom like that.

“Jesus, people ship you with everything,” Eddie laughed as he scrolled past a rather interesting drawing that featured a Xenomorph, The Predator and Venom.

**What is shipping?**

“Its, like,” Eddie paused. “You know what a relationship is?”

**Yes** . Venom rumbled in Eddie's chest.  **It is what we have.**

“Some people look at things. People, or fictional characters and they like the idea of them being a couple, so they ‘ship them’” Eddie kept scrolling, skimming the search results.

**They write stories about us! They think we have eggs like birds**

Why was Venom so hung up over the egg thing?

“Some people, they...um,” Eddie exhaled and shifted on his bed. “They have certain kinks and fantasies,” this conversation was quickly getting more and more awkward.

**Some humans want alien eggs in them?**

Venom worded it so bluntly that Eddie couldn't help but laugh.

“Maybe not literally but some people enjoy the thought,” Eddie was mentally begging Venom to please pick a different topic.

**They would be very disappointed to find we reproduce asexuality.** It was Venom’s turn to pause and Eddie could  hear gears turning in thier shared mind.

**Eddie, do you ship us?** Venom asked in the most innocent sounding way possible.

Eddie though for a moment and said the corniest thing he could possably think of. He took a tendril and held it lovingly in his right hand.

“I have shipped us since the moment you claimed me,” he gave his voice an extra dramatic flair. Amusement filled their bond as Venom's face formed on the tendril.

Venom always looked devious but something about the glint in Venom's eyes was throwing him off.

**“What do you think Eddie?”** They asked, moving closer to Eddie's face.

“I mean, I'm not surprised. People make fanart and fanfiction for all sorts of things. Really it was just a matter of time,” Eddie raised his hands in surrender, “That and, we do look really good,”

**“We are flattered”,** they purred lightly against Eddie’s face and he leaned into it. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of Venom against his skin.

**“However, we were talking about the egg thing. Are you one of those humans?”**

Eddie snickered, “It's not a hard limit,” he felt his face go red but there really was no point in lying.  Even if he tried Venom would just dive after the truth. “I guess I'd be open to it, but babe, you said symbiotes don't lay eggs.”

A jolt of excitement ran through him and he’s pretty sure the feeling wasn't his.

**“Oh, Eddie,”** there was a dark amusement in Venom’s voice.  **“Symbiotes do not reproduce by laying eggs. We said nothing about not being able to form tendrils into egg like shapes and temporally detach them.”**

Eddie's eyes shot open.

“You what now?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter @MrsDarkling   
> Tumblr: https//:mrs-darkling-is-a-witch.tumblr.com


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the porn. Enjoy!

Venom grinned before diving thier face tendril back into Eddie’s chest. 

“Hey, hey I didn't say yes!” Eddie kicked a little and tried to ignore that just the thought had him half hard.

**Didn't you?** His pants are still on but he knew Venom had something wrapped around his dick.

“I said I was open to it but,” Eddie sighed. Carefully,  he sat his laptop on the floor.

What the hell was he doing?

He couldn't deny that looking through all of that wasn't at least a little bit of turn on. Eddie had always wanted to be the one that every woman (or man, he wasn't picky) wanted.

He still wasn't that, but Venom was. People poured hours into their creations.  Different theories and ideas of how Venom had sex and with what and why. Eddie wasn't really up to speed on certain internet lingo but he was pretty sure the word he was looking for “thirst.”

Speaking of thirst, how long had a tendril been down his throat and where were his pants?

**You get lost in thought so easy.** The tendril in his throat fluttered, something that normally would made Eddie gag but instead the motion went straight to his dick.

_ Fuck it _ , he thought,  _ we're here for a good time not a long one _ .

**Is that a yes?** Venom cooed in Eddie's mind.

_ Do you want consent or just want me to beg?  _ Eddie sarcastically thought back.

**Both** . Venom replied before slipping a tendril inside their host.

Eddie let out a muffled moan. He really wouldn't of guessed that one day his snippy comment of “having one these things up my ass” would ever be literal.

Venom caught Eddie’s passing thought. They started twirling their tongue around Eddie’s dick and successfully scrambled the last of his rational mental state.

**Do you remember one of your first thoughts about us?**

Eddie wasn't sure of his own name at this point. His focus was on the tongue sliding over his aching dick and the tendril shoved so far up his ass that he was pretty sure it could be tied to the one down his throat.

It was almost painful when the tendril slowly slid out of his mouth. It was even worse when Venom took thier tongue off his dick.

**“You remember Eddie, what was it?”** They ran thier tongue over Eddie’s face. Something that really should of been gross but it only made Eddie’s dick jerk on its own.

“I-I wonder if you took me,” he cleared his throat, “to be your mate.” it was a flash in the pan type of thought. There for a second then gone the next.

The tendril in his ass got wider and Eddie’s eyes rolled back in his head.

**“And what if we had? What if our intent was to breed you?”**

That was a sentence that did some fucked up things to Eddie's brain. Different parts firing off hormones and arousal over a kink that Eddie had buried in his head a long time.

Instead of putting their tongue back on Eddie’s dick, Venom shoved it into Eddie’s mouth and began to roughly throat fuck him. Eddie's arm and legs went limp, leaving him no other choice than to be fucked senseless by Venom. Venom was purposely neglecting his dick and Eddie couldn't move to do anything about it.

**You would have been willing to be bred by us, wouldn't you?**

Eddie didn't get to answer.  Not only was he too busy sucking and lapping at Venom's tongue but the tendril in his ass widened a second time.

Only it didn't stop. It was stretching Eddie open and forming an oval shape that was much bigger than Eddie expected. The pain was sharp and right when Eddie was thinking about saying stop, the “egg” popped off the tendril and slipped inside him.

The only thing that kept Eddie from howling in pleasure was Venom's tongue.

**You have so many places to breed, Eddie** .

Eddie’s loins were starting to hurt. The “egg” in his ass felt huge and gave him the sense of both fullness and of being used as nothing more than a breeder. Every few seconds it would spasm against his prostate, making his hips buck and dick leak precum.

Speaking of his dick, it would be really nice if Venom would do  _ something _ with it!

The tongue down his throat was replaced with a tendril, a much thicker tendril than last time.

Eddie didn't complain because that left Venom's tounge free to wrap around his painfully, hard dick.

_ Fuck, thank you _ .

**You want more?**

Eddie wasn't sure what “more” ment but his common sense had been fucked out of him with that first “egg” in his ass.

Suppressing his gag reflex, the tendril in his mouth widened. He felt another “egg” pass through his lips and detach from the tendril. Working with his muscles it slowly slide down his throat.

It felt like being suffocated and choking on something at the same. Even with Venom suppressing some of it, his bodies natural instinct was to fight against that type of intrusion  Feeling his chest heave and his lungs scream shouldn't of been a turn on but it was.

The egg like tendril made it to his stomach and left Eddie gasping for air.

**Should we stop? We did not know that would be difficult for you** . Venom moved thier tongue off of Eddie’s dick and he almost cried.

Tendril still in his mouth, Eddie shock his head.

_ Both. _

Venom heard the pleading thought perfectly, they cocked thier head a little.

**You want both?** They clarified.

Eddie responded by grabbing the tendril with his shaking hand and shoving it further down his throat.

Both tendrils widened, leaving Eddie feeling gaped at both ends. Small animal like whines escaped him as both tendrils started filling his body with multiple “eggs”. Forcing and stretching him to make sure to fit as many as possible.

**You would be the perfect mate, Eddie, able to be filled with however much we please.**

It only took a few seconds of Venom pumping Eddie’s dick with thier tongue to violently shove him over the edge.

The contrast of being stuffed full and the release of his orgaism was almost enough to make Eddie faint. Even with his body jolting from it, Venom didn't stop milking his cock, desperately trying to get every drop of cum out of Eddie's body. The tendrils started flexing faster, shoving an impossible amount “eggs” into him.

It was only after Eddie’s muscles relaxed and Venom was convinced that Eddie was drained dry that the tendrils carefully removed themselves.

“Hey, V? What do you do with these?” Eddie asked in reference to the “egg” things that were moving lightly inside him.

**You said you wanted us to breed you. We can absorb them if that's what you'd like.** **They are nothing more than a piece of our own material.**

“It's an idea…,” Eddie trailed off.

**However there is no point in breeding you if you did not wish to carry our faux eggs around.**

“So, you're just gonna be inside of me all the time?’

**We have always been inside of you Eddie.**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading the weirdest fucking thing I've ever written.
> 
> Twitter @MrsDarkling  
> Tumblr https/mrs-darkling-is-a-witch.tumblr.com


End file.
